


Foraging for Friendship

by nanaprincess91



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Mario/Peach, Minor Princess Daisy/Luigi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanaprincess91/pseuds/nanaprincess91
Summary: Despite meeting the Mario brothers on the same day, Peach has only developed a close relationship with Mario and she's never really understood why. But a derailing of her day's plans with Mario may help her finally connect with Luigi. Friendship Fic.
Relationships: Luigi & Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Mario/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy/Luigi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Foraging for Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> I'm big on exploring friendships and different dynamics with people. We don't see Luigi and Peach interact as much as other characters and I thought it'd be fun to explore why that may be and what their dynamic could be like. I thought of this idea when I thought of Peach asking "Would we have been friends if you had grown up here?" and I just had to run with it. I hope you enjoy!

Peach tended not to leave the castle and the surrounding Toad Town on her own; her responsibilities as princess of the Mushroom Kingdom kept her occupied most days from sunup to sun down, but today was quiet. She was lucky Toadette tended to support her ideas and was nowhere near as protective as Toadsworth. After handing over the Super Crown to Toadette, Peach had donned one of her more casual outfits, hidden her face with a pair of sunglasses and a hat, and sauntered down the town’s roads.

She knew where she wanted to go, a warp pipe not too far from the castle’s entrance, but hidden in a peaceful alcove behind a few houses. It held a bubbling fountain. The warp pipe sat unassumingly towards the back of the alcove. The only small detail that informed one where it led was a tile with two miniature mushrooms, one red, one green, painted on it.. Peach leapt daintily across a crack on the floor before going through the pipe.

The trip was a short one, but Peach found joy in the beautiful aquas and cerulean streaks of light that swirled around her as she traveled. All too soon, she found herself exiting the pipe, the sounds of songbirds filling the air.

Peach smiled and took a slow breath. Yes, she had needed this. And her day would only get better from here. She found a spring in her step as she walked up the hillside road for a few minutes until she could see the point of a glittering star weathervane start emerging at the top of the hill and soon after, the red roofed wooden cottage it was attached to. There was laundry hanging on the line outside. To her surprise, it included a familiar set of red and green hats. 

_I never thought they took them off,_ she thought to herself with a giggle.

Peach picked up the red one. The sun had mostly dried it although the M was still the slightest bit damp. But Peach didn’t let that stop her. She glanced around the garden once before switching her sunhat for the red cap. 

“Princess!”

Peach spun around in place, immediately removing the red cap and hiding it behind her back, cheeks burning. “Yes- Oh!” 

Luigi stood at the entrance of the house, one arm holding up a basket with folded linens. His blue eyes were initially wide with surprise but then he tilted his head and his face turned to one of amusement. Peach realized Mario’s hat was sticking out from behind her back and she cleared her throat, slowly hanging it back on the line. She gave him a sheepish smile.

Luigi put up his empty hand with a smile, an almost scout-like gesture. “I won’t tell him if you don’t.”

Peach laughed. “Luigi, it’s good to see you.” She looked back towards the house. It was unlike him not to show up at the sound of a commotion.

The younger brother set down the basket and shook his head. “Mario’s not here. Believe it or not, he’s over at Bowser’s place.”

Peach placed her hands to her mouth. “Is he alright?” She looked towards the southwest where the DarkLands lay. “Should we send help?” 

Luigi waved off her concern, grabbing some of the clothes. “Oh, it’s a house visit today. Seems his kitchen sink isn’t working and you know us,” Luigi grinned and pointed to his chest proudly, “Best plumbers in the kingdom.”

“You didn’t go with him?”

Luigi immediately paled. “M-mamma mia! No! Imagine! Me? In Bowser’s Castle? No, Mario has got this one.” He quickly walked over and started folding some of the clothes. “But we have a code in case things get…” Luigi paused.

“Fiery?” Peach suggested.

Luigi snapped his fingers and nodded. “Fiery.” 

Peach nodded, feeling her smile fade slightly. She didn’t have days off often. She had hoped to surprise Mario, treat him to a picnic or something special, but it seemed he was in high demand. That’s what she got for courting the number one hero of their kingdom, she supposed.

“I don’t suppose he’ll be back soon, will he?” Peach asked, already knowing the answer.

Luigi shook his head. “He’ll be lucky if he finishes by nightfall. Last time, Junior clogged the sink with five goombas within an hour of finishing the work.”

Peach sighed. “That does sound like the young prince.” She tried another smile. “Well, it was a lovely day for a stroll, even if it was a short one.” Peach curtsied. “It was lovely to see you, Luigi.”

It had been a short endeavor, but there was always more to do back at the castle. She could start preparing the next festival or looking at those trade files with the Sand Kingdom to help promote their tourism. There would be another day off, another day to vacation in the future. Sometime.

“Wait, Princess!”

Peach turned to face Luigi. “You can just call me Peach,” she reminded him. “But yes?”

"You don't come to our house often," Luigi said and, with Peach's silence, he continued, "Why don't you stay? I'm making _tagliatelle ai funghi_ for lunch." He scratched the back of his head. "Mario would kick himself if he found out you didn't enjoy your day off because of him."

Peach stared at the younger brother for a few seconds, processing. It would be nice to enjoy the day outside the castle and Luigi was right- Mario would hate if she didn't enjoy the day. She hadn't spent much time with Luigi one on one in the couple of years the brothers had lived here. Why was that? 

She must've taken too long to answer because she noticed Luigi starting to stammer, red-faced and trying to hide his embarrassment behind an unconvincing smile-

"B-but I'm sure you're busy. If you need to go-"

"Are you sure it wouldn't be a bother?" Peach asked, clasping her hands together.

Luigi stopped stammering, his face turning back to its normal shade. "Not at all. I prefer company."

Peach laughed and nodded. "Me too."

That seemed to be the magic phrase: Luigi's shoulders relaxed, smile turning genuine. He motioned to the house behind him.

Peach strolled in, removing her sunhat and glasses which Luigi quickly took and hung on the coat hanger by the door. The house was illuminated with warm sunlight, the tall ceiling and open windows providing a comfortable breeze. She looked up at the wall by the stairs leading to the brothers’ loft where a sizable painting hung.

“Oh my,” Peach said with a giggle, staring. Her own face, smiling and peaceful, looked back, almost like a little altar looking over the house. “I always forget this is here.” 

Luigi looked up and placed a hand to his face in embarrassment. “Yeah, I tried taking it down, but Mario said Toadsworth says we have to keep it up to show respect for the crown.”

Peach blinked once, knowing for a fact that not only was that not a rule, but that Toadsworth would have never enforced something like that even if it had been. Mario, that sly dog. Toadette had given the brothers her painting as a joke, but clearly, well- Peach blushed before clearing her throat.

“You do know,” she started softly, “That that rule does not exist.”

Luigi looked up at the painting and shook his head with a sigh. “Oh, I know. But if Mario would go as far as to lie- And he’s not a good liar-” Luigi added.

Peach laughed.

“I figured we could leave it up.”

Peach smiled and turned her back to it. “Don’t let Daisy see it,” she said joking.

This time it was Luigi’s turn to blush. “Oh no. She’s already joked that she’s going to steal it and hang it up in her castle.”

Peach’s giggle turned into a loud laugh, before shaking her head. "She would.”

Luigi nodded, “She would.”

They fell silent again. Peach looked around the house again, small steps, admiring the little details, the handiwork the brothers had clearly put love into- little red and green mushrooms painted on nails and in corners, hidden. She almost wondered if it was a game to see how many they could hide. The silence continued and Peach caught Luigi glancing to the kitchen and outside. She wasn’t really sure what to say herself. Mario had always been there with them, ready to suggest exploring one of the forests or asking for help for the Go-Karts or checking in with her. Luigi would add a couple of details or tease his brother back with some sarcastic quip, but other than that, he seemed to wait for a cue from someone else to speak. It was getting ridiculous how quiet the house was.

“It’s pretty awkward, isn’t it?” Peach finally said honestly with a nervous laugh.

Luigi sighed, clearly relieved the silence had been lifted. Then he laughed himself, scratching the back of his head. “Yes.”

“Why do you think that is?” Peach asked, approaching a support beam and touching one of the red mushrooms painted on it.

Luigi leaned against the kitchen island, scratching his left arm and looking away. “Well, apart from when Mario is around, we don't talk."

"Yes, but why?" She asked. "You helped save my kingdom the first time too and just because Mario and I are-" she paused. 

She wasn't quite sure what their label was. Her eyebrows furrowed and she pursed her lips in thought. Dating? Talking? Together? Sweethearts? They really did need to figure out at least a general term for whatever affection they had-

A snicker from across the room caught her attention and Peach's head snapped up. Luigi quickly covered his mouth. 

"Sorry!" He uncovered his mouth. "He gets the same way whenever he's asked what you two are."

Peach tried to imagine her face a second ago: confused, thoughtful, frustrated, embarrassed. Then, she imagined that same look on Mario and she found herself laughing along. 

"That bad?"

"You have a bad poker face, princess. No wonder Toadette refuses to let us play cards with you."

Peach laughed again. "Peach. Remember?"

"Right. Yes," Luigi said, still finishing chuckling. "Sorry.”

"Well whatever Mario and I are, you helped rescue me too. We're friends as well so I'm going to do better to not be awkward anymore."

Luigi smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Oh yeah."

He looked at the clock on the counter. "If we want lunch, we've got to get the ingredients."

Peach smiled. "I'll pay." 

Luigi shook his head. "Don't worry. Let’s go."

\----------------

Peach knew there was a small vendor's cart not far from the brothers' house, just down the hill and to the left. But to Peach's surprise, Luigi reached the crossroads and turned right, towards a line of trees not too far off in the distance. Peach didn’t say anything, just followed quietly, enjoying the warm spring day. It was only when they reached the forest, trees looming above them creating dappled designs of sunlight on the ground, that Peach spoke up.

“I’m guessing no market?”

“No, just a forest.” Luigi looked up and shivered. “A spooky forest.”

“Are you afraid?” Peach asked.

Luigi rubbed his nose, looking away. He muttered something under his breath that Peach didn’t catch but then he took a deep breath,puffing his chest out for a second before deflating again. “N-No. I’m not scared.”

Peach smiled, noticing his shaking hands, and walked in front of Luigi. “I can go first if you’d prefer.”

Luigi immediately waved his hands and dashed forward to lead the way again as they walked into the forest. “Oh no! I’d never hear the end of it. Don’t worry. I’m not scared.” His voice cracked for a second but he chuckled nervously. “And I’ve got to keep you safe.”

Peach frowned, thinking of how her kingdom always strove to defend her, how she was always the one in danger. “Right…”

Why did everyone treat her as someone above them instead of everybody else? If she had been Mario, maybe even Daisy or Toadette, she was sure Luigi would have accepted her leading the way. It was exhausting. Even years after being in the kingdom, it seemed the brothers still saw her as someone lofty, above their status. Would she ever be treated as an equal instead of a superior?

“Oh!” Luigi exclaimed. Peach looked up and caught him looking back at her, “Did I say something wrong, Prin-” Luigi quickly corrected himself as Peach met his gaze, eyebrows narrowing, “Peach?”

Peach sighed, plucking a stray piece of wood off her basket. “It’s nothing, Luigi.” She noticed him still watching and cleared her throat. “This forest then…” Peach started. 

Luigi was silent one more second before nodding and glancing around. He jumped with surprise, holding his hat to keep it from falling and rushed off the trail, behind some trees. “Peach, this way.”

Peach tilted her head but held her skirt up just slightly to run after him. Where was the man going? She found Luigi squatting beside the tree, pointing to the bark of the tree, just above the ground. There sat a sizable collection of mushrooms, but not like her toadstool capped citizens. Instead, they had uneven wavy tops looking more like shelves, brown and speckled with bits of white. 

“Oh!” Peach exclaimed with surprise, watching Luigi remove a small knife from his pocket and gently cut the mushroom away. “Mushroom hunting?”

Luigi grinned. “Just like _Mama_ taught us. Except here, you don’t need a permit like you do in the city.” He lifted the mushroom and Peach brought her basket close so he could place it there. “Cheaper than buying them at the market too.”

“And these work for the pasta?”

Luigi nodded, patting down his overall knees before standing up again. “These are the ones she recommended we use. They grow everywhere in these forests. They like the dark and damp areas.” He chuckled, glancing nervously around the trees. “Not like me.”

Peach laughed and moved gingerly between a few trees, checking towards the bottoms to see if she found more. She spotted another cluster and waved Luigi down. “Over here!” 

Luigi raced over and repeated the motion, this time, cutting a small part of the mushroom off and dividing it into two. He handed one to Peach.

“They don’t need to be cooked?” Peach asked, holding it with uncertainty. She watched Luigi pop it into his mouth and give her a thumbs up. Well, she should probably trust the brothers who lived by the woods, no? She copied his motion.

The mushroom didn’t have much flavor in it, just a chewy texture, but towards the end, there was a soft woody taste, strange but pleasant. 

“Better when it’s cooked,” Luigi admitted, still looking around the branches of the tree.

“Did your mother teach you that as well?”

Luigi nodded as he returned to the trail. As soon as they were on the traveled road, Luigi relaxed once more, steps becoming more leisurely. “She told us which ones were good to eat cooked, raw, and which ones never to eat. I remembered it,” he tapped his head, “but Mario was too busy messing around the house to do that.”

Peach smiled. “He’s not much of a cook, is he?”

Luigi gave her a deadpan look. “He would starve if it wasn’t for your cakes or my cooking at home.”

Peach laughed. “Thank the stars for us then.”

They continued along quietly, each one pointing out different mushrooms along the way, heading deeper in the forest. It grew darker as they walked, less sunlight streaming down. The path was still well-worn, but the undergrowth on either side of the road became mossier, damper.

“Perfect mushroom picking place, right?” Peach asked, looking around the trees. She started to step off the road.

Somewhere in the distance, a loud bird cawed, rustling the branches.

Luigi jumped with the sound, dropping some of the mushrooms he was carrying in his own basket. “W-we should head home.”

“Are you sure?” Peach said, looking back at Luigi. “There could be some larger ones.”

“Or goombas. Or koopas. Bob-ombs,” Luigi listed as he hastily shoved the mushrooms back into the basket. “Spiders.” He shivered. “Boos. Not safe for a princess.” 

Peach frowned, releasing a small sigh and turned back to the road. “No, I suppose not.” 

As she turned, she stepped wrong on a tree root and with a soft “Oh!” she fell to the ground. Luigi cried out and she felt a hand around her arm ready to help her up. But from the ground, Peach noticed a faint blue glow in the distance she hadn’t been able to see from above. 

“Are you okay?”

Peach allowed herself to be helped up, but she smiled. A blue glow could be magic, right? She saw Luigi open his mouth to ask again but she quickly stepped forward, deeper off the path. 

“I saw something.”

“Peach!” Luigi called out after her, scrambling to catch up. “Toadsworth and Mario will have my head if you’re hurt.”

Peach looked down at her skirt, noticing it was dirty and frowned. With a quick flick of her wrist, she unfurled her parasol, took a small leap, and floated among the trees, making sure to keep her basket of mushrooms angled right to keep them from falling. From the air, the blue that had been invisible at eye level reappeared. 

“Peach!”

She saw where the blue was emanating from and Peach allowed herself to float down like a dandelion seed, landing among a twisted circle of roots. She rested her parasol on her shoulder, giving it a twirl while Luigi caught up, jumping from tree to tree. 

“D-don’t leave me alone like that,” Luigi said through chattering teeth. He scratched his neck suddenly, frowning. “I-I mean, don’t run off like that?”

Peach shook her head and bent down. “Look.” She shifted some of the fallen branches and moss on the ground. There sat some bright blue flowers with green stripes, glowing softly. Peach recognized them immediately from one of the old castle books she had read in her spare time.“Are those Faerie Flowers?” she asked.

Luigi knelt down beside her, blue eyes alight with the flower’s glow. He reached over and, with one finger, nudged the stem; the flower gave a little jingle. “Mamma mia.” He made the flowers ring again. “Literally. _Mama_ told me about these as well.”

“Incredibly rare,” Peach said.

“And even a little piece brings out sweetness with every dish.” Luigi said.

“I didn’t know that,” Peach admitted. She looked up to see Luigi with his foraging knife. “Is it wrong to take them though?”

Luigi held up a finger. “Just two, the older ones. We won’t be greedy.” He cut two of the larger flowers and put them in the basket with a smile.

\-----------------------------

Peach stretched as they left the forest, back into the sunlight of high noon. “Well that was a lovely walk, wasn’t it?” she said before she looked down and frowned. “Oh, stars.”

“What’s wrong?” Luigi asked.

“My skirt.”

The pink material was muddy where she had fallen, not much by regular standards, but Peach couldn’t help but be frustrated. She liked her clothes to be immaculate. Could she wash them at the brothers’ house? No, what would she wear? It would help her blend into the crowd of course since royalty never got dirty, but she didn’t like that idea either, though she hated to admit that.

“It’s only a little, Peach,” Luigi said. “Besides,” He held up one of the blue flowers, “It was worth it. I should take a photo to send to our family.”

“I’m surprised your mother knew about them too,” Peach said. “They are native to very special areas in our kingdom.” 

Luigi scratched his head. “Yeah, but that also makes sense. Our parents are from here.”

“Oh, yes...I forgot.”

Peach truly had, if she was honest. Since the Mario brothers had arrived from New Donk City in their early twenties, she had always believed they were from another kingdom. They _all_ had assumed so, they supposed, until that misadventure through time with their baby selves. After that, it had all become clear- the brothers, like Peach, were from the Mushroom Kingdom, but their parents had fled after the rescue of their baby boys. A twist of fate that had brought them home at just the right moment. 

“That’s okay. Ready to cook?” Luigi asked, taking her mushroom basket so he could carry it up the hill.

Peach nodded with a smile.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Peach knew a few mushroom recipes: soups, meat with mushroom sides, plain ones with some oil- but nothing smelled as good as the concoction that Luigi was cooking on the stove. The sauce was creamy with various pieces of mushroom, whole and chopped mixed in. Luigi hummed in an off-tune voice as he stirred, a green apron tied around his waist.

Meanwhile, Peach washed the cutting board and other items they had used to make the salad and pasta. She wore Mario’s red apron around her own waist. It didn’t reach around her neck due to Mario’s height, and she had to tie the waist a little tighter than she expected the apron was made for, but it protected her skirt from further harm. And it looked brand new. Luigi insisted it was- _He_ did all the cooking around the house, not Mario.

The kitchen was a strange agglomeration of smells- mushroom, garlic, pasta, and now, the smell of sugar with a hint of something flowery: the faerie flower cookies.

“I can’t wait for Daisy to try them,” Luigi said, bobbing his head as he added a sprinkle of cheese to the sauce. 

“When will you see her?” Peach asked, reaching for a spoon she had nearly forgotten she had placed behind her ear and beginning to wash it.

“Tomorrow. I’ve just got to keep these cookies safe from Mario until then.” Luigi glanced at Peach. “Think you can distract him?”

Peach laughed. “I’m sure if you tell him they’re for Daisy, he’ll respect that.” 

Mario was, above all, a gentleman. He always did what was best for the kingdom and for her, putting others before all else. It was something she really admired about him. She knew no matter what, she could count on Mario to help her protect her kingdom and to be a better ruler. 

“You’re doing it again.”

Peach looked up to see Luigi pouring the tagliatelle into the mushroom sauce, a smirk on his face.

Peach blushed, standing up straight. “I wasn’t doing anything.”

Luigi chuckled. “Nothing at all.” He pointed to the spoon she had been washing which was almost invisible under the thick coat of excessive bubbles. “Not distracted either.” 

Peach rinsed it quickly and put it away, wiping her hands on the red apron. “So you’re seeing Daisy tomorrow-”

Luigi’s shoulders bobbed to imaginary music. “Yes. Sarasaland has kept her busy so we haven’t seen each other in weeks.”

Peach smiled. “You two are cute. She really cares for you.” She giggled. “She’s always talking about the different adventures she plans on taking you on once she has more free time.”

The green-clad plumber nodded with a goofy smile on his face. “She gets so excited. I’m not one for adventuring, but I’d go anywhere for her.”

“That’s very sweet.” 

“No," Luigi said, confusing Peach, before he lifted two plates in the air triumphantly, laughing. “It’s savory!” 

Peach clapped and turned off the water, moving her way outside where a table for two lay waiting, already set with waters and a small bowl of cheese. 

“ _Buon appetito_!”

Peach took a bite of her meal and nearly melted with joy, making her next bite even larger. The variety of mushrooms added a delicious flavor, pairing well with the garlic and cheese, and everything. Peach watched as Luigi bounced with joy in his chair, placing a finger to his cheek and twisting it a couple of times at her. She had seen Mario do the same when she baked a cake he loved. Delicious if she remembered correctly. She laughed as much as she could with a full mouth and mimicked his motion. 

Peach reached for the cheese to sprinkle some more, but stopped. 

“Is it disrespectful to add more?”

Luigi was halfway through a big bite of pasta and he merely shrugged, slurping a noodle up before speaking. “No?”

Peach smiled and quickly added a big spoonful of cheese to the pasta. She reminded herself to take a smaller bite this time. They ate comfortably for a few minutes, enjoying the warm air and the rustling of the trees. In the distance, Peach could hear the bustle from ToadTown: merchants yelling, high-pitched greetings. She always forgot how peaceful being away from the castle could be. Luigi also looked at peace, humming something under his breath as he twirled another piece of pasta against his spoon. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, aren’t you scared of those adventures? The ones Daisy talks about.” Peach clarified quickly, noticing Luigi’s look of confusion. 

Luigi tapped his fork against the plate once, making it clatter and immediately both of them winced as he gave a weak “Sorry.” But he looked back out at the view. “A little.”

“A little.” Peach repeated.

Luigi laughed, “Okay, okay. A lot. Growing up, other kids would call me a _guastafeste._ ”

Peach blinked once.

“A ….what’s the word….partypooper?” Luigi tried to translate. “I’m not exactly the bravest guy.”

Peach shook her head, crossing her arms and frowning. “I don’t agree with that. I think you’re very brave.”

Luigi smiled, tapping his fingers on the table. “You sound like Mario. He always says that when I bring that up.”

“He’s right.”

"But Daisy is patient with me," Luigi pushed on, almost ignoring Peach's comment. "She's funny. She tries new things I like too and laughs at my jokes and so I'm not as afraid to try things with her. I know if it's ever too much, she'd stop."

“Isn’t Mario the same way?” Peach asked.

Luigi shook his head. “Mario’s always looked after me and he likes being first. You know? The whole jumping first, thinking later thing. When I’m with him, I feel brave because I don’t have to handle it. I don’t have to try when I’m with Mario unless he’s getting annoyed. And if that happens, then, he pushes a lot. He’s impatient.” He chuckled. “But you know that.”

Peach nodded, thinking of how often Mario ran off ahead only to backtrack with an embarrassed look on his face to let her catch up. She knew he was making sure no enemies were close before she approached, but still, she could tell Mario wanted to go out and see the world. She couldn’t blame him: she wanted the same.

“But with Daisy...” Peach urged.

Luigi sighed dreamily. “If I’m scared, Daisy goes first or sometimes we walk together. She sees how scared I am and lets me be scared.”

“Like Toadette and Yoshi?” 

“Yes, but no. I don’t have to pretend to not be scared with our friends like with Mario sometimes. Our friends assume I’m a coward-” Luigi moved his hands enthusiastically while he talked, moving them side to side, “Which I am a little, but it’s like they think that’s all I’ll be. Daisy doesn’t let me get away with that.” Luigi rubbed the space between his eyes, almost in frustration, but Peach could see the smile and blush on his face between his fingers. “She knows I can be brave too so she doesn’t let me be afraid _all_ the time.”

“The best of both worlds,” Peach said, smiling.

Luigi moved his hand and smiled. “ _Esattamente._ I don’t have to pretend to be brave or rush ahead like I do with Mario or never push myself to be better. I can just... be myself and be afraid but also be brave.”

Peach thought back to the forest, of him putting on airs of bravery, hiding his fear, not letting her go first. It had hurt. It still did, especially now hearing how their friends always went first. Now, she could really tell that Luigi had been pretending to be fearless around her and it bothered her. If that’s how he acted around friends, then why not her?

“Why did you pretend around me?” Peach asked.

“Pretend?” Luigi asked, setting aside his now empty plate.

“Back in the forest. Why did you pretend you weren’t afraid?”

Luigi scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. At that moment, a ringing noise came from the house, a small timer. 

“The cookies!” Luigi exclaimed and jumped out of his seat. “ _Permesso_.” 

And then he was off, running towards the house. Peach sighed. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

It took around 5 minutes for Luigi to sit back down again. After taking out the cookies and placing them to cool, he had come back and picked up their dirty plates, leaving Peach to wonder just how long he’d avoid the conversation- if in fact, he was avoiding it at all. He could just be taking care of things around the house as well. Peach knew Luigi was the mother hen of the household.

But luckily, Luigi returned with a small plate of cookies. He offered one to Peach which she took in her hand but didn’t bite.

“Luigi.” She looked at him, waiting. 

Luigi looked up from grabbing a large cookie. “Yes?”

She waited but after another moment of silence, she repeated her previous question. “Why did you pretend with me?” 

Once again, he looked away uncomfortably, but Peach didn’t budge. She waited again.

“It felt like the right thing to do?” Luigi offered.

“But you said you don’t have to pretend around our friends because you can just be scared.” Peach tilted her head sadly. “Aren’t we friends?”

Luigi’s eyes widened and he leaned forward, nodding his head. “Of course!”

“Then?”

The plumber sighed and leaned back on his chair, looking out towards the Mushroom Kingdom. He waved a hand in its general direction, as if it was an answer.”You’re a princess. Me, there will be another. But you? The kingdom would never recover.”

Peach set down her cookie and crossed her arms, pursing her lips as she looked away. “I do hate that argument.”

“But-”

“No,” She said softly but firmly, an edge to her voice. “We’re friends. And friends don’t treat each other differently because of that.” She looked out at the town. “I was treated like I was better than others for so long because of my family’s legacy and I only had Toadette. I thought it’d change when we opened the kingdom…I’d just love it if I could be treated as normal for once,” Peach finally admitted. She felt tears tickle the corners of her eyes and she pressed the napkin daintily to her face.

She looked back at Luigi and hiccuped a sad laugh. “Do you think it would have been different? If your parents had chosen to stay? Do you think we would have grown up as friends?”

At his stricken face, she immediately collected herself. What was she doing? She was a princess and if her friend needed to pretend to be strong for her, then she should not throw her own insecurities at him. This was the burden of royalty- always held at a distance. 

“I-I’m sorry,” she quickly said, straightening up and taking a deep breath. “Please pretend I didn’t-”

“I don’t know.” Luigi said. He took off his plumber’s hat and looked at it. “Yes, we would have grown up in the same town, but” He looked up frowning, “the distance might have been greater. You would have always been our ruler instead of someone we met later.” 

Peach hadn’t considered that. All the toads who had grown up in the town had always seen her that way, as separate, but Mario and Luigi had come in and talked to her like anyone else. To an extent of course. Toadsworth had been quite rude to them at first, but they had not cowered before her or showered her with gifts. Somehow, the upbringing in a different kingdom- no, possibly even specifically New Donk City with its bustling meeting-of-cultures metropolis had allowed for this less hierarchical interaction. It had allowed them to grow up to be themselves.

Peach looked back at Mario’s hat on the clothesline, thinking of his bravery. Maybe that too was owed to his upbringing.

“If you would have grown up here, you would have lived part of the war. You would have heard all the horrifying tales of the koopas and been afraid.”

“I already am afraid,” Luigi half-joked with a smile.

Peach giggled softly. “Well, yes, they can be quite formidable.” She sighed and smiled. Her friends were who they were because of growing up where they did. Mario may not have grown up to be the brave and honest man she had fallen for. She didn’t like to imagine something like that. “It does us no good to think of what-ifs, I suppose.”

Luigi watched her for another second before nodding slowly. “I’m sorry for treating you differently.” He chuckled. “No wonder you gave me that look every time I called you princess.” He snapped his cookie in half and handed her the other half. “It was wrong to treat you like you weren’t my friend. I’ll do better to treat you like just another paisano. Paisana.”

Peach reached over and grabbed the cookie half, smiling.

“And next time, you can go first into the forest,” he added. Luigi scratched the back of his head bashfully. “Just don’t tell Mario.”

Peach laughed freely. “I wouldn’t dream of it. It’ll be our secret.” 

They raised their cookies in solidarity and took a bite.

\------------------------------------------------

Peach collected her things as the sun began to set, leaving a small note with a heart beside Mario’s bedside table. As she stepped out of the house, she noticed Luigi looking at his phone, rapidly typing a couple of things.

“Mario?” She asked.

“Mario,” he confirmed. Peach’s eyes widened, beginning to wonder if maybe he was in danger, but Luigi gave her a thumbs up. “Don’t worry. No fire.”

Peach smiled, slipping on her sunhat. “Is he on his way back?”

Luigi crossed his arms with a smirk. “No, staying at an inn by the coast.”

“So,” Peach thought of the map of the world. “He’s back in the Mushroom Kingdom.” Peach outstretched her hand, waiting.

Luigi shooed it away and wagged a finger. “Wrong coast. Still in _Bowser’s_ Kingdom. I told you he’d be late. So you lost the bet.” Luigi outstretched his hand. “25 coins, _si?_ ”

Peach feigned shock, placing a hand to her chest with a dramatic sigh. “Are you extorting a member of the royal family?”

Luigi squinted. “I have to think carefully about this…”

Peach laughed and Luigi joined in. “How’s this? Next time I bring the tea and cake. Do we have a deal?”

Luigi chuckled and waved. “Okey dokey. And I’ll bring the funny stories.” 

“Say hi to Daisy and Mario for me.”

Luigi nodded, clearly beginning to get lost in thought. He tapped his chin as he turned to walk back towards the house, Peach barely catching a “Maybe _mama_ can lend me the photos from that school play.” 

Peach watched as a bird landed on the tree outside the front door, causing Luigi to jump a foot in the air. She shook her head with a laugh and headed back to the warp pipe, leading home. She hadn’t had the date she had planned with Mario in the end, but all in all, she could say it had been a successful day out after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic. It ended up being longer than expected. I kind of use SolareSora's "Super Mario Bros.: The Legend Begins" here on AO3 as an origin story. Check it out!


End file.
